Pandora Prelude: Crimson and Gold
by DynomiteX246
Summary: After the fall of an Empire, peace prospered for two months. An assassin is still haunted by her bloody past. She partakes in an encounter by a lost team, fighting a mysterious, out of this world enemy. She would later find out that she isn't the only one suffering from loss. Prelude to upcoming crossover...


**Hey guys, Dynomite here! Ready for another RWBY/Akame Ga Kill fic? Well this one is going to be a little unorthodox. But believe me, this will lead up to something even bigger. For now enjoy, and wait until the end to see where this will lead up to. Enjoy!**

There can't be death without life. But life is also dependent to death...

In this world, there exists an empire. One that has ruled for thousands of years. The first emperor was afraid that his empire would fall, so he enlisted many scientists from around the world to create many strong weapons to fend off against any invaders. After years of rule, the empire began to corrupt. After the death of one of the emperors, his young son took the crown, but he would be easily manipulated by a malicious, vile man named Honest. The people began to suffer and die by the empires cruel rule. The only hope were a group of assassins that would not hesitate to kill their targets. Those who would kill hundreds to save millions. Avengers of the weak. They were known as Night Raid. After the civil war that took millions of lives, peace was finally achieved. The empire has fallen. It was all thanks to Night Raid and one of its only survivors. The red-eyed killer, Akame.

It has been two months ever since the fall of the Empire. For Akame, it felt like an eternity. The long waited peace has finally been achieved, but for Akame, her heart is far from being in peace. As she sleeps in a cave, she wakes up to see someone standing there. She stands up to check who it is. To her shock, its a young man with brown spiky hair and green innocent eyes. "Hey Akame. How's your sleep?"

"It...can't be..." Akame's eyes widen.

"Hey, did you cooked something for us? We're starving." The young man then points at a group of other people in the cave.

"Yeah, you make the best food Akame." Said the one with the large pink pigtails and pink dress.

"You really know how to feed us!" Said the green haired one with the red goggles laying on his head and green jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"That is if she's not eating it all for herself." Said the blone haired woman with the black bra and loose pants, combat boots, and a scarf.

Akame backs away, not believing what she is seeing. "No...this isn't real...you guys..."

"What's the matter Akame? You look sad." Said the girl with the long lavender hair and violet dress, and glasses over her eyes.

"Its almost like your seeing ghosts or something." Said the tall, burly man with black combed up hair, and a black spiked up leather jacket.

"She is...we're all dead...She knows that..." Said the one with long pink hair and a black vest, over a white long sleeved shirt and a checkered red skirt.

"That's right...you are the last of us..." Said the tall man with blue spiky hair and blue goatee and white robe and horns on his head.

The brown haired one walks up to Akame. "You killed hundreds of the Empires lackeys...yet you couldn't prevented us to die..."

The girl in the pigtails walked towards Akame as well. "Maybe you were too weak."

The pink long haired girl follows. "She was born to kill after all. She couldn't protect anyone...Not even her own friends..."

Akame see's herself cornered. "I..."

"Its true you know." Akame looks to her right and see's a blonde haired woman with long blonde hair, white shirt and black tight pants. "You left us behind after all."

Akame's heart begins to feel like its sinking down. "No..."

"You left us to die..." Then more people behind her shows up. "You joined them. You left us to die..."

Akame kneels down, with tears in her eyes. "No...I..."

"You left me to die sis...You killed me..." Akame gasped. She is face to face with a girl with black twin tail hair and a uniform with a red tie just like Akame. The girl smiles. "You killed us...You left us..." Then all the people surrounding Akame begins to bleed out and their bodies twist and turn into a red monster. **"You killed us! You left us! You killed us! You left us! You killed us! You left us!"**

Akame grabs her sword and screams. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" She swings her sword cutting the monster in half. It falls down dead. She pants heavily. Then she's the monster morph into a human body. Akame looks carefully and the head turns its head to reveal its face. Akame looks in horror to see her own face. "Feels good...doesn't it?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Akame wakes up frantically, she is sweating all over, breathing heavily, but calms down once she see's her surroundings. She is in the same cave, and see's no traces of other people or blood. Its just her, and her sword, Murasame. She begins to lament on her past. She killed so many people, but she has indeed saved the entire country from the Empires corrupted rule. But what purpose does she have now? Does she have to protect the new capital from potential enemies? Does she have to do it alone? Alone with her past haunting her? She could still hear her sisters voice, telling her she still loves her, before Akame killed her. But once she could linger more on it, she hears something. She leaves the cave and see's the tree's moving and big footsteps, and a village nearby. "Danger Beast!"

She grabs her sword and rushes into action. She may have taken many lives that she cannot never take back, she still has a just will to stay alive to protect this new nation. If she has to do it alone. So be it.

 **Deeper into the forest...**

A black haired boy with pink accents, with a green long sleeved shirt and white pants, walks with a girl with orange hair and a white shirt and pink dress. "Do you think that we're lost?"

"Pfft, as if! I'm sure we're closer to the next village." The orange head responds. "I'm sure that Ruby is already there."

"That's not what worries me. This entire forest doesn't look like the same forest that we woke up from."

"What are you talking about? Trees are trees! They look the same to me!" Then the girl gasped. "Imygosh I sounded like a treecist back there!"

The boy just tilts his head. "What?"

"Guys! Quiet!" A blonde boy with a black sweat shirt and white armor over it kneels over a rock and looks around. "You hear that?" The three hears a faint sound over the horizon. It's making its way to them. "Guys move!" Then they jump out of the way and a giant spike hits the ground. The blonde lands on his back and turns to see the perpetrator. It was a mechanical giant with a three eyes and a circulating head, a sphere like body, and 4 squid like thin legs. "What is that?!"

"Destroy! Eliminate!" The machine announces.

"Jaune! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Ren, but what the heck is that?!"

Ren brings out two green guns with blades at their ends. "Whatever it is, its not friendly. You ready Nora?"

Nora brings out a cannon. "Your gonna pay for those trees you tin can!" Nora and Ren begin to shoot. It shows no effect on the robot and it begins to bring out buzz saws and knives to slice up the two, but they jumps out of the way. "Alright, time for the big guns, or should say, hammer time!" Then she transforms her cannon to a hammer. She pounces and readies herself to smash the machine's head. The saws and knives gets ready to attack Nora, until Ren slashes them out of Nora's way. She smiles as she gets ready to smash the machine in one hit. But then an energy shield gets in the way and Nora hits it and she could feel the vibration of the impact numbing her entire body. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-ungh-gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-gu-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" She falls over, still feeling numb.

"Nora!" The machine then stands before Jaune.

"Destroy! Eliminate!"

"Why me?" Jaune begins to run away from the robot, screaming. "Why am I the one without a weapon!" The out of control robot begins to smash through the entire forest in an attempt to destroy Jaune. Then its mechanical claw pops up and attempts to grab Jaune, it was only able to grab its sweat shirt. "WAAAWHOA! WHOA! SOMEONE HELP ME!" As if his pleads were answered, a black haired swordsmen comes in, with crimson eyes, drawing her blade and cuts Jaunes piece of his sweatshirt and he is free from the machines grasp, but not free from gravity's grasp. "THAAAAAAANKS!" He drops hard. But then again, it wasn't the first time he fell from that height.

Rena and Nora rushes off to Jaunes aid. "Jaune! Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'll live..." He sits up rubbing his head. But then he and his team freeze once Jaune's savior lands in front of them.

The red eyed assassin eyes on her target. "Its no danger beast...just what is it?" The machine raises its spiked hand and slams it to the ground Akame jumped out of the way. "Whatever it is, its completely mechanical. I have to find its core." She lands on top of a tree and uses the force on landing to bounce her way towards the rampaging mech. She prepares to stab its head, until its shield comes back, catching Akame off guard. "Tch! What was..."

Jaune see's that Akame might need help. "We need to help her!"

"Way ahead of ya!" Nora runs passes her team and uses her cannon to shot on the ground and escalate herself to the machine and hits the spike that was about to stab Akame. Nora lands on her feet alongside Akame. She looks on to see the machine. She analyses the target. Once she tries to strike machine, some invisible force stopped her. The buzz saws and knives come back, but Akame prepares herself as she proceeds to fight off the deadly weapons.

While the assassin defends herself. Nora focuses her fire on the head. The energy shield blocks all the rockets from hitting its head. Ren pounces behind the robot and begins slashing away, but with little effect. Jaune spectates the battle. "Ok...everything we are doing is literally doing nothing to it...Its shield is blocking everything we throw at it, and its moving around so hitting it is a big issue! Wait...shield...moving...That's it! Guys! I have a plan! Nora! Focus on its legs! Ren! Uh...Sword Chick! Distract it!

Nora's hears her team leader. "Got it!"

Ren nods. "Understood!"

Akame nods as well. "Hm!" She couldn't recall the last time she was ordered around during a mission. It was far too long. But she doesn't have time for nostalgia. She rebounds herself again with a tree and begin slashing away, but no effect. Then Ren dashes in and shoots on its face in point blank range, and still no effect. Nora then swings her hammer and hits the thin legs, causing it to stumble.

Nora pants in exhaustion. "I need more juice..." Then she notices that the mech has a socket on its back. Then she smiles deviously. She rushes in, the buzz saws comes straight her way, but she smacks them aside. She pounces, and lands on the robots back.

Ren see's Nora's actions. "Nora, what are you doing?"

"Remember this when we were young?!" Nora then sticks her tongue.

Ren's eyes widen. "Oh no..."

Nora then places her tongue on the socket. Then surge of electricity flows all over Nora. Then she gets flung towards the ground. Akame watches in shock. "I can't believe she would kill herself like that..." Then Nora stands back up with massive surges of energy all over her. "Impossible! No normal person would survive that!"

Jaune walks up to her. "Yeeeah...about that. Nora here, she's not normal."

Nora smirks and then dashes at the speed of sound and hits the legs again. This time, she smashes the entire legs in one swing. The robot falls down, defenseless. Akame jumps up. Readying the final blow.

"Destroy! Eliminate!

The killer robot uses all of its remaining weapons to kill Akame, but she deflects all of them. "Destroy! Eliminate!

"Eliminate!" She stabs the head, causing to short circuit. Nora then jumps up and smashes the torso, completely destroying it.

Ren and Jaune runs in. "Are you alright Nora?"

"Oh I'm fine! Its just...my tongue feels numb." She flaps her tongue multiple times. She keeps on doing until Ren gets annoyed.

"Ok you can stop now."

Jaune breathed in and out, glad that this mechanical menace was dealt with. He then see's Akame puts her sword back in her scab. "Um...Thanks for saving us there. You really were amazing! I never seen anyone using a simple looking sword like a pro! What semblance did you use to get this good?"

Akame tilts her head. "Hm? Semblance?"

"Wait? You do have a Semblance, right? Not even aura? That must be it." Akame shakes her head.

"I'm not sure what your talking about."

Jaune's astonished expression turns to a nervous expression. _"Does that mean she didn't need semblance to take on that monster of a mech?!"_

"By the way, your friend has one heck of a trump card. I'm quite impressed." Akame asks Jaune.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Well, you know how Nora can be! Yeah..."

Akame then looks at Nora, playing with her tongue in front of Ren. _"I don't see any Imperial Arms in her. Does she even have one? I'd assume that would be the only way she would survive that kind of surge."_ Then she looks down on the fallen robot. _"More importantly, just what was that thing? I never seen anything like it. Maybe it holds some resemblance to the Emperor's Trump Card."_ She keeps on staring at the machine, trying to find some clue to find out where it came from, but then she see's something. She walks up to it and grabs a small coil. She turns and walks over to the team she just met. "Excuse me. But do you know what this means?" She shows them a small icon that shows a circle that has a horizontal line on the top.

Jaune recognizes the icon. "Hey...isn't that the same symbol that Penny had? You think that this is one of Ironwood's robots?"

Ren shakes his head. "That can't be. That didn't look like any robot he would make."

Jaune and Akame looks at the twisted and broken metal before them. Both of them thought, _"Then...where did it came from..."_

 **Meanwhile...**

A meeting is being held by many leaders of the new capital. A white heared woman walks in. She is wearing an eye patch, along with a metallic arm and a black suit. "Ladies, Gentlemen." She then brings out a lighter and lights up a cigarette. She smokes in front of the leaders and exhales. "I'm going to save the formalities and get to the point. Ever since the fall of the empire, we have only suffered some small and petty crimes, along with some danger beast attack here and there. But there is one thing that concern me...A day after Emperor Makoto's fall, his teigu, was missing. Now I'm not the type of person to believe that a huge monstrosity would disappear off the face of the earth in a matter of seconds." The leaders begin to debate on each other. But the truth is, in their world, such a thing is unheard of. The most vocal of the room, Najenda couldn't help but be on edge. After suffering many injuries from her defection on the Empire, forming an assassins group, only to see almost all of them die one by one. The Former Leader of Night Raid wants nothing more than tie up all loose ends, and the Emperors Imperial Arms, is a huge loose end.

 **Village...**

An elder is standing before the newly acquainted group. "Hm...Sorry, I haven't met with a girl named Ruby Rose."

Jaune slouches in disappointment. "You got to be kidding me!"

"But you kids seem to be tired from your journey! We warmly welcome you to our village until you are prepped up!"

Ren steps in. "After all the things we went through, we defiantly need it.

Nora stretches out her arms. "Yep. Fighting giant robots can do that to ya."

The elder tilted his head. "Huh?"

Jaune waves his hand. "Don't mind her. We are grateful for your hospitality."

Akame leans on a wall, cross armed, overhearing the conversation. Despite not knowing these strangers, they don't seem corrupted, nor seem to be dangerous, despite their unknown skills and talents. She overhears them walk by. "Couldn't find your friend huh?"

"EEP!" Jaune jumps. "Hey! We appreciate your help, but we don't need you following us around!"

"It just acquired to me that you three are lost."

"What?! We are not lost! We are on our way to Haven Academy in Mistral!"

Nora pops up behind Jaune. "Yeah! It says so on this map!"

Akame looks at the map carefully while Jaune stands proud, knowing his is right. "There is no Mistral."

"What?" Jaune then takes the map from Nora's hand. "It says it right here! We are here!"

"But it doesn't exist here. You are probably using a fake map"

Jaune gets flabbergasted. "Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-WHERE ARE WE?!"

Akame brings out her own map. "If you are looking for the New Capital, then here's the proper map. She shows a map to the continent they are currently in."

Jaune grabs it. "This can't be right. Where's Mistral? Where's Atlas?"

Akame noticed how serious they looked. This gives the most likely possibility that they must be delusional, or this Mistral must be in some continent she never explored. She sighs. "Since your obviously lost, I can guide you to Mistral. From the looks of it, it might be from the farthest way on the sea. Although we have been in peace for months now, there could be some dangers in our way. So I want you to stay close with me."

Jaune still skeptical. "Listen, we've been fine on our own."

Ren coughed. "Jaune...Remember that robot though? We couldn't beat it remember?"

Jaune slouches. "Agh! Ohh...Fine...you can come with us..."

Nora cheered. "YAY! Another member for team...what are we calling ourselves again?"

 **Later that night...**

Everyone is sleeping, with the exception of Akame. She couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare she had in the cave. Recently she only had flashes of her friends and the memories she had with them. But this was different. She never had nightmares this...intense...She thought that she had gotten used to her friends being gone. They wouldn't want her to torture herself. But even so, she misses them too much. Not to mention her former comrades from the Elite Seven, back when she was apart of the Empire when she was young. She felt horrible with all the lives she eliminated in the name of the corrupted Empire. Although would her old friends really hate her for changing sides...then again...Kurome, her sister...Akame then notice someone walking through the forest. It was Jaune.

Jaune see's a hill and decides to sit and stare upon the moon. In confusion, he notices that the moon is full. "You don't like the moon?" Akame walks up the Jaune.

Jaune sighs. "Its just...you wouldn't understand..."

"Something is bothering you."

"I...Well...you are going to be with us so I guess telling you wouldn't hurt..." Akame sits next to Jaune. "Back where I come form, I met this girl. Boy was she amazing...I was too stupid to not realize that...she wants to be with me...She was the only one who wants to be with me...I was a no good loser who is always a butt of a joke, while she was set up to be the best huntress in our school. We...could have made it work...but...before I knew it...she was gone...taken from me..." He grips his jeans tightly, he begins to sob... "I just...I just don't know I'll ever...get over her..."

"You remind me of a friend I knew. He was clumsy, and didn't know how to fit in at first." Jaune stopped crying and listens to Akame. "I helped him the best I can. He grew up to be a warrior the people needed. In the end...he was the best out of all of us...even me." Tears stream through Akame's face. "I...just don't understand...why he had to go...when he didn't deserve it...why not me...after all the things I've done..." Akame tries her best to hold all of her anguish and sadness. Jaune looks at Akame in sympathy, and he pats her shoulder. As they look at a full moon, they share their grief, knowing that they have a new uncertain journey ahead of them.

 **To be continued...**

 **This maybe a one-shot, but be sure to check out my profile to find the continuation: Pandora: Genesis Stairway. Thanks for reading and be ready for a big crossover!**


End file.
